What Is Written
by forever.young '94
Summary: Rose Daemon, a young aspiring writer, has always dreamt of the adventures of Peter Pan. When Rose begins to write of Peter Pan, she never expects her stories to come to Earth and steal her away. For her stories are so much more than just words.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rose…

'_The storm howled and screamed through the night, thunder ripped the black sky open, gashes of lightening bleeding against the darkness. Blackblood brandished his sword, his black hair plastered to his head, his handsome features twisted into a feral snarl. Peter grinned, laughing as he dodged the older boy's blows. The ship rocked violently, yet to Peter this was no burden, __seeing as his feet were not on the deck.'_

After that paragraph was written I sat staring at my laptop for a full five minutes, frustration brewing and rapidly building up, a scowl painting itself across my face. "Why can't I think of anything?" I groaned, bringing my fists down onto the table top.

"Rose," my mother called from the kitchen, "What are you doing? You're going to be late!" I hit SAVE and closed my laptop, having to take extra care to be gentle. I glanced up to the clock, froze, and then swore colourfully. "Holy crap! 8:15?! It's 8:15!" I threw myself away from my desk and began to dart around my room, slipping on my school dress and running my fingers through my tangled curls.

"Bye, Mum," I shouted as I bounded down the stairs, snatching my messenger bag off the banister as I went. I threw open the door, blinking from the blinding glare of the sun off the pavement. I faintly heard my mother call out a goodbye as I half jogged, half walked my way to school.

Prison -oh- I mean school, went by in a blur. A slow, agonisingly painful blur. Several times multiple teachers chided me for day dreaming in class, for not paying interest in the process of cell division. Because who wouldn't find that so vitally interesting?

Lunch time came, a small relief after the hours locked indoors. My two best friends, Sammy and Monique, sat on either side of me in a sunny patch of grass. Sammy slipped her shoes and socks off, stating bluntly that she will not put up with a sock tan ever again. Monique shook her head, amused, and brushed her blunt, black fringed out of her eyes.

"So we still on for the sleepover, yeah?" Sammy asked, absently plaiting her thick blonde hair.

"Yeah, folks are still going out, cocktail party style," I told them, winking conspiratorially, "time to burn the house."

"That's a _joke_, Sammy," Monique teased, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, ha-ha," Sammy poked out her tongue.

I laughed at the two. "So, come around six?"

"Awesome," Monique nodded, "I'll bring the movie. There's this new release about this girl who gets murdered, then her body becomes a vessel for all dark... "

"Absolutely not!" Sammy and I squealed, remembering the time we let Monique bring the movie. How she was the only one who slept at all that night, and the next few nights after that…

"You guys are babies," she mourned.

"How about I'll get the movies?" I suggested, elbowing them both in the ribs. All of us groaned simultaneously as the bell rung out through the school.

* * *

As I ambled up to my front door, feet dragging, I made a mental list of what I needed to do for tonight: Borrow movies, tidy my room (my mother's orders, not mine), and get some junk food from the milk bar. As I reached into my bag for my keys, I stopped, confusion pulling my eyebrows together. The door knob was smeared with gold, glittering dust. There were also skeleton leaves scattered across the welcome mat. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and cautiously wiped at the glitter. My sleeve came away twinkling. I shook my head and pulled out my keys, shoving them into the lock. The door was already unlocked.

Peter…

"Dammit!" I snarled, throwing the heavy gold compass down. Tinkerbell flitted down from the large tree she was perched on to my shoulder. "The stupid compass isn't working," I answered her ringing question. The thing was supposed to be leading me to the one who writes the prophesy of Neverland. But ever since my feet have touched earth it has been pointing to me.

"Hey…maybe _I'm _the prophet!" I said excitedly. Tinkerbell blinked, then rolled over, laughing silently. Great, golden tears streamed down her face. "Oh, shut up," I scowled. She wiped delicately at her eyes, and then took the compass from me. A great achievement seeing as it was larger than her. She gestured with her chin for me to move out of the way, and I realised that it wasn't pointing to me, but the small house behind me. It was a quaint, double storey structure, with patchy grass and a weathered porch.

"Could this be it?" I murmured, ducking behind a bush as the front door opened. I peeked up just in time to see a girl standing the doorway, blinking in the brightness. She was small, slender, yet curvy. Her hair was waves of rich russet colour, strands caught in the wind brushed across her warm hazel eyes. A splash of pink was painted across her cheeks as she glanced hurriedly to her watch, then set off swiftly down the road. I watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

Tinkerbell and I waited behind that bush until the house was vacated, until the streets were empty. When that time came I flew quickly to the front door, testing the handle. Locked.

"Tink? Will you do the honours?" I gestured to the lock. She grinned mischievously and flitted to the lock, sparks flying as she attacked the obstacle. I glanced over my shoulder, impatient. The door swung open and we slipped inside.

The house was warm, cosy. Yellow light filtered in through the gauzy curtains. I glided through each room, looking for hers. "Must be in the second storey," I hissed to Tink, tugging her away from the foul, bitter odour coming from a chipped mug. We gazed curiously at every object, trailing a hand up the rails as we ascended the stairs. Hers was the last door to the left. Her room was chaos, clothes were strewn about, her bedspread was crumpled, and pictures were stuck to her purple walls. I leaned in to inspect one of a much younger version of herself, all dimples and smiles as she clutched a small, glassy eyed bear cub to her chest. I frowned, noting its beady eyes and stiff structure. "It can't be real," I mused. I tore my eyes away from the pictures to Tink, who was standing on top of a small table top, admiring her reflection in the oval mirror. I grinned and shook my head.

"Tink? Please," I threw my hands up, "We need proof it's her." Tinkerbell blushed a deeper gold and turned away from her reflection. We both began ransacking her bedroom.

Finally, after ages of silence searching, I exclaimed in exhilaration, "Tink, I found something!" Wedged between the pages of an old book was a crumpled piece of paper. In black and white, she had skillfully drawn a picture of two men fighting on a ship's deck. One boy was suspended in the air. "That's me!" I pointed, scrutinizing it carefully. "Jeez, I'm not that lanky, am I?" I appealed to Tinkerbell, who shook her head solemnly, lips twitching. "And that," I leaned closer to the dark figure on the page, "that's Blackblood! Oh Tink we've found her! Finally!" Tinkerbell whizzed in the air, relief lifting us both up to the ceiling.

"Tonight we'll take her. Before _he _discovers where she is. And he won't be far behind." Tinkerbell shook her head angrily.

"Blackblood will soon join his father where he belongs. In hell."

Rose…

"Now, girls, behave yourselves," my father told us sternly, the act believable if it weren't for the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Daemon," the three of us chorused.

"No parties," my mother teased.

"Hey, that's a good idea…" Sammy grinned

"Nah," Monique chuckled, "contrary to popular belief, I actually _do_ want to live."

I smiled. With Monique's heavily charcoaled eyes, black clothes, pale skin and unique taste in music, many were ready to assume that she was suicidal. Or possibly a vampire. But none of this bothered her much. She just waved off the prejudices with an airy laugh and a witty comeback.

"Ok then," my Mum gathered up her bag and tugged at her clingy dress. Usually she wore jeans and over sized t-shirts. "Any problems ring me. Otherwise leave me in peace."

Sammy and Monique laughed, while I raised one eyebrow. Mum smiled and kissed me on the cheek, flinging goodbyes over her shoulder. Dad grabbed the car keys from the kitchen bench and, after a hasty, "Be in bed at a decent hour, please," he followed Mum out.

As soon as the spluttering sounds of their car faded into silence, we exchanged evil grins.

"In precisely two minutes we'll meet up on the couch," I announced, "ready…go!" I raced to the fridge and hauled out two large bottles of lemonade. I heard the stereo being switched on, loud rock music blaring from the speakers. With a bag of chips wedged under my arm and the soft drink in either hand, I hurried to the living room. The others plonked down next to me as we got comfortable, remote control clasped in my hand. "Here we go…" I said, curling my legs under me.

Two hours, a face mask, and a packet of jelly snakes later, we were sprawled across my purple bedspread in our pyjamas, giggling.

"Oh my god," Sammy breathed, clutching at a glossy magazine with both hands, "I am in love with those shoes!"

"Ew, pink," Monique pulled a face.

"Whoa," I exclaimed, rolling off my bed to go stand at my window, one hand holding the curtain aside, "have a look at this."

"Mmm, it's nice, Rose," Monique murmured, closing her eyes.

"Idiot," I grumbled, moving aside as Sammy peeked out.

"Jeez!" Sammy said, eyes wide, "Storm's heading our way."

On the other side of the fragile sheet of glass the sky was darkening. Clouds of purple and black were bunching together, forming as one solid wall. It seemed as though it was heading straight for my little house. Trees below were bending under the force of the wind, Sammy and I squealed in shock as a loose branch whirled up in the wind as smacked against the glass.

I heard Monique heave herself off the bed, throwing her IPod down as she went. "Holy crap, now that's a storm," Monique said, impressed.

"Feels like we're the target," Sammy said nervously, gaze flickering to me. She flinched as the sky growled, the sound reverberating through the house. She began to reach into her bag for her toothbrush. "I'm just going to go, er, brush my teeth," she gestured, disappearing out the door to the bathroom.

"You don't think she's scared, do you?" I muttered to Monique.

"Sammy?" she grinned, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed, clapping a hand to my forehead, "The computer, I have to turn it off."

"Well, go on," Monique nudged me.

The floorboards creaked under me as I jogged downstairs to the study. The computer was humming, the screen coming to life. I quickly shut it down, fingers drumming as I waited to be able to turn the screen off.

Every light suddenly died out. The tea light candles lit earlier were snuffed out in one go. The house was in total darkness. "Dammit," I muttered, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart as I scolded myself for being so easily frightened. My hand groped along the desk, skimming over pencils, knowing there was my yellow torch close by. I finally found it, hand closing around the smooth plastic. Just as I flicked the switched, the narrow beacon sweeping over the room, I heard her scream.

Monique's scream was one of shock, terror. I stood frozen for three heartbeats before sprinting to the stairs. My feet slipped on the edges in the dark and I blindly reached for the banister. I tiptoed toward my bedroom, only darkness seeping out of the slightly ajar door. Taking a deep, shaky breath I reach out with one hand and slowly nudged the door open. The door creaked, the sound loud in the stillness, and I mentally cursed those hinges to hell. Holding the torch in front of my body, ready to use it as a weapon if necessary, I found Monique. She lay crumpled on the ground, her face closed, peaceful. It was as if she were sleeping. I hurried over to her, as I shone my torch on her face her lips and cheeks glittered. With one finger I gently brushed her cheek, inspecting the dust. It was gold... like the doorknob!

"Mon!" I whispered, "Very funny. Seriously get up."

No response.

"Monique?" I leaned closer, uneasy. The feeling I was being watched increased, a cold prickling sensation at the back of my neck.

"_Rose," _hot breath stirred my hair. I screamed, louder than I ever thought possible. I twisted my arm, trying to wrench it free from the grasp it was in.

"Rose, ow! Stop, it's me, Sammy!"

"Sammy?! Omigod you...! "

"I'm sorry!" her voice was shaken, her grip cold, clammy, "Rose, I'm scared. What happened to Monique?"

"I don't know." I leaned down closer to Monique, Sammy breathing unsteadily over my shoulder. "Monique?" I put my fingers to her neck, finding her pulse steady. I gently slapped her cheeks, but nothing happened. "It's like she's…sleeping," I whispered hoarsely. Sammy whimpered, then moved away from me. I still was bent over Monique frowning. "I should call my Mum," I said, expecting a hasty agreement from Sammy. When all that answered me was silence I turned around, a shot of cold freezing me when I saw that Sammy had vanished. "Sammy?" I called, scrambling to my feet, "Sammy, what the hell?"

Terror seized me so suddenly, rising up to my throat like bile, choking me. The torch shook in my hands, guiding me to my dressing table where my phone lay. Just before I reached it the windows blew inwards, glass scattering everywhere.

Peter...

_Storm._

As soon as that command entered my mind the sky began to darken. I gathered all my anger, all my vehemence into one pulsing globe and threw it as hard as I could towards the small white house. The whirling sky was sluggish in response, the clouds bunching into one solid wall, an ugly bruise of purplish-black against the sky. These skies were much harder to control than at Neverland, but that made sense in a way. Seeing as I don't belong.

I flew just ahead of the racing storm, guiding it towards the isolated house. It swarmed around it, wrapping it up in a smoky cocoon. I heard murmurs inside the house, of astonishment, of uneasiness. _This is going to be fun, _I thought, practically rubbing my hands together in glee. Thunder clapped, lightning cracked. I threw one bolt towards the box of electricity, one gust of wind to seep into the cracks of the house. People here seem awfully dependent on light. With one strike the house was submerged into darkness. Now for stage two.

Slipping to the upstairs window overlooking the front garden, I silently pushed it up as far as it would go. I swung in fluidly, my bare feet touching the soft floor. The darkness wasn't so obscuring to me, my eyes had already adjusted. I had to act fast before the same happened to the others. I stood motionless, letting my other senses range wide. My ears pricked, hearing the rustle of the bed spread, the sigh of a slightly bored party. I hastily stepped into the corner of the room, to make way as the person moved to the window. I saw her freeze as her short, black hair lifted from the wind of the open window, her arms half extended. "Now you were definitely closed," she murmured, mystified.

_Tink,_ I whispered silently, _your time to shine. _I felt the faint shiver of her presence in my mind, the warmth of her light coming closer. I leaned in, watching as the girl placed her hands up on the window, attempting to close it. She gasped as the golden spark of light that is Tinkerbell flew right in front of her eyes, stunning her. I crept up behind her and ducked my head to whisper in her ear, "Nighty night, little girl," she uttered one single, shocked scream before golden dust exploded from Tink's body, hitting the girl full in the face. I watched as her eyes rolled back and her body went limp, crashing back into me. I caught her and quickly lowered her to the floor, hearing the light footsteps of somebody running upstairs. These humans were so predictable.

I retreated back into the corner when I heard someone hesitate outside the slightly open door. The door creaked as it opened, but the girl, _my girl_, just kept walking through. Holding a beam of light. My brow creased, and I lithely danced out of the way of the light, ducking behind a wooden cabinet. The light shook as it rested on her companion, she rushed over to her. I heard her voice for the first time.

"Mon?" she whispered, "Very funny. Seriously, get up." She grew even tenser when there was no reply. She was so anxious she didn't even notice the next figure creeping in through the door after her. "Monique?" She leaned a tiny bit closer, oblivious to the shadowed figure right behind her.

"_Rose,"_it breathed in her ear. Rose (finally a name to go with the face!) cried out, causing me to flinch at the hair raising sound, and tried to free herself from the pursuer. The torch flew in all directions, once flashing across the other's face. A girl with blonde hair and wide, fearful eyes. _Dammit, another one. _I would have to wait until Rose turned around again.

The blonde was clutching onto Rose, I could see she was using all her strength. Rose turned back to her unconscious friend, concern apparent in the line of her shoulders. "It's like she's...sleeping," she said. I kicked off the wall as soon as the blonde released Rose to peer around her. I tackled her around the middle and clamped a hand down over her mouth. She was smuggled out through the open door, not a sound escaping but a tiny whimper. As soon as I had her out the door Tink coughed pixie dust in her face. The blonde inhaled the glitter in a shocked gasp before slumping in my arms. I dropped her gently to the ground, careful not to make a noise. Inside the room I heard Rose jump to her feet, her breathing short. Peeking one eye around the door I saw Rose reach blindly for the dresser, where atop lay her phone. I have learned these devices allow you to communicate with people who are even on the other side of town. Once she got hold of it my plan would be a lot messier than necessary. With a flick of my finger I pulled the wind in through the window, causing shards to fly inwards. The screaming of the storm filled the small room, causing Rose to stop short and cover her ears. And now for the final stage of the plan.

Rose...

After I lowered my hands from my aching ears I turned around again for my phone, seriously freaking out by this stage. My eyes zeroed in on the dressing table. Where my phone was no longer on top of.

A chuckle from the dark doorway caused me to whirl around in horror. "S-Sammy?" I stammered, taking a step back, "Is that you?" But I knew is wasn't her before the question even escaped my lips. The silhouette was much too tall, a head taller than me, maybe. The shoulders were broad, the stance lazy, casual with one shoulder leaning against the door frame. My breathing hitched and I stumbled backwards, the backs of my knees hitting my mattress. He began to take slow, deliberate steps towards me.

"Stay away from me," I warned, my heart hammering away in my chest. He held his hand up slowly, in one glowed my mobile. His teeth shone white in the light.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, still closing in on me.

"I said _stay away from me!_" I kicked out at him, catching him where it would hurt most. He gasped and keeled over. I jumped up and skirted around him, using the doorframe to swing myself out. My foot caught on something and I went down hard. On my knees I leaned over to see what I tripped on, and almost cried out loud. Sammy. Her face was covered in golden dust, eyes closed peacefully. _What have you done?! _I wanted to scream. I heard him groan and heave himself upright, so I left Sammy and ran for the stairs. I just need to get help, any help.

"Rose!" he shouted, "Stop, you know me!" I ignored him, taking the stairs two at a time. I crashed into the front door, fumbling with the lock. I finally got the door open a crack before it slammed closed again. I whimpered as I felt him pant behind me, one arm braced against the door. I shuddered as he urged me to turn around. I slowly turned to face him, and my heart almost stopped.

Luminous green eyes glittered down at me, golden brown curls hung loose around his face. The arm braced against the door was long, the muscles of his forearm hard, the tendons standing out against the brown skin. I had to cran my neck to look at him, trying hard to ignore his bare chest, the leather sash tied around him, holding a wicked dagger at his side. He looked so insanely familiar…

"You know me," he repeated, eyes widening beseechingly.

"No," I breathed, shaking my head incredulously, "no, it's not possible."

"You've seen me, in your dreams, in your stories haven't you?" he brought his other arm up to the other side of me, making a prison with his arms.

"I-I no, what- get out of my house! I've called the police-"

"No, you haven't."

"Monique, Sammy. What did you _do_?"

"They will be fine, Tinkerbell just put them to sleep."

"T-Tinkerbell?" I uttered, leaning back against the door. He nodded, then gestured towards the stairs. I reluctantly tore my eyes from him to the stair case where a bright spark of light floated. I felt my eyes widen.

"Say my name," he demanded, putting himself in my line of vision.

"This isn't possible, did I hit my head? Is this a practical joke?"

"Rose Daemon," he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, "who am I."

I took in a breath and squared my shoulders, "Peter Pan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rose…

"Now if I let you go do you promise not to bolt?" Peter asked, ducking his head to look into my eyes.

This dude was crazy. When he lets me go I'm running for the nearest baseball bat. Or the neighbours will do just fine as well.

"You know I can catch you if you run. Remember, no running is required." He thumped a fist to his chest, grinning.

_Oh, _I thought dismally, _Peter Pan, that's right._

A flash of an emotion, to quick for me to read, flickered in the depths of his eyes. He took a deliberate step away from me, leaving me room to breathe.

We were motionless for three counts, then I threw myself at him. He was caught off guard, shock flitting across his face as I smashed into him. He swayed, throwing his arms out to catch himself against the wall. I struggled to regain my footing and spun to the door, twisting the knob and throwing it open. Outside was a whirlpool of blackness, of screaming winds and pelting rain. My hair whipped back, my hoodie flapped against the gale. Every instinct shrieked at me to get back inside, but I had to find help. I started to run, head bent against the rain. I was pushed backwards by the force of the wind, the power of it almost lifting me off my feet.

"Rose!" Peter yelled at me, suddenly beside me, "don't be stupid!"

"Get off me!" I screeched at him, trying to pull my wrist free from his iron grip. I dug my nails in, hard, leaving red crescent moons on his brown skin. He flinched, then grabbed at my waist, pulling me against his chest. I tried to elbow him in the stomach, surprised by how hard it was. He ducked down, knocking my legs out from under me and throwingme over his shoulder easily, turning to sprint for the house. I kicked and tried to pull myself upright but it was too late. He had me inside and shoved the bolt home. After he dropped me unceremoniously to the ground I staggered into the living room and sunk into the couch, shuddering from the cold. It's summer, for god's sake! The storm was obviously _him._

"Jeez, Rose," he complained, examining his arm. He came and crouched in front of me, slightly wary now, "why did you fight me?"

"B-because," I stammered, teeth chattering, "I know this can't be real, and it's just gonna break my heart when I realise I'm dreaming."

Peter cocked his head to side, eyes shadowed. He brushed a sopping hunk of hair out of my face, tucking it tenderly behind my ear. I stared at him in surprise.

"This is real, Rose," he murmured to me, his tone urgent, "you've been writing a story, about me, haven't you?"

"What?" I blushed. No one knew about that. "N-no."

"Rose, there's no point lying. I already know the answer anyway. Because if you didn't write those stories, I wouldn't be standing here."

"What?" I said again, my mind refusing to comprehend.

He drew out of his dagger sheaf a crumpled, soggy piece of paper. I could just distinguish the scribbles as he held it up to me. It was a drawing, _my drawing_, I realised with a jolt of astonishment, of Peter and Blackblood fighting to the death on the haunted Jolly Roger. My first inkling of an idea to write a story of it. The beginning.

"Where did you get that?" I asked Peter, taking it.

"Your bedroom," he shrugged, unabashed.

I began to think. Maybe…just maybe, I wasn't going insane. "Wait here," I said distractedly. I rolled off the couch to the study, ransacking through the draws, upturning pencil cases in search of my writing book. I finally found the small brown diary hidden under old magazines in the fourth draw. Opening the dog eared pages, I flipped through to the 'Peter Pan' section.

"Here," I held it out to Peter dubiously, "see if any of this seems familiar."

He rifled eagerly through the pages, tracing my rough sketches, frowning over my scrawny handwriting. "Hey!" he exploded, making me jump. "This is how I met Blackblood!" he was pointing to the page filled with my writing, the left side a dark picture of the gloomy black castle. I leaned closer.

" _'Are you Peter Pan?'_" I read aloud, "_A dark stranger called out from the shadows of the Black Castle. Peter whirled around, confused. He thought he was alone_.'"

"Yes," Peter said, interrupting me, "I am Peter. These parts are not known for their scenic beauty, stranger, what are you doing so far from the mainland?"

I stared at Peter for a moment, marvelling at his word-for-word precision to the pages. He wasn't even looking at the book. I cleared my throat quietly and continued,

" _'I am in search of something. Something that I have been hunting for for eighteen years,' and with that the shadow stepped out of the dimness, where the greenish light of the water illuminated his features. Black, sharp hair swept across his brow, curling into his collar. His tall, athletic stature was familiar. His skin was olive toned, scattered with scars and bruises, each telling a story of hardship and violence. But it was his eyes that chilled Peter to the bone, that brought up the bubbling hatred he had not felt since Hook haunted the seas. His eyes were the piercing periwinkle blue of that of his old enemy, and in them smouldered years of revenge and hate. 'I am known as Blackblood among the waves of the unforgiving sea. But I was born with the title James Hook…junior,' then he smiled a dark grin and…"_

"And the bastard pulls out a sword from his belt and plunges it towards my heart," Peter cut in, a faraway look in his eyes. Then his eyes brightened and he grinned, "luckily I'm such a fast, strong fella that he missed by a mile!"

"Wow, so that actually happened?" I asked curiously, passing over the book into his reaching hands.

"Oh, yeah. And here," he flipped the book over to me, showing a small paragraph I wrote when I couldn't sleep. It was of Peter breaking into the captains cabin and finding an old letter written to Blackblood from his father. "Don't you see, Rose? Everything you write, everything your draw, happens in Neverland! That's why I'm here, that's why you need to come with me to Neverland. Because Blackblood _knows. _He's been searching Earth like me, but he's set on capturing you so he can force you to turn the odds in his favour. And if he takes over Neverland, it will become a place of darkness. I need you, Rose," he reached out to touch my arm.

"Oh, yeah right," I snorted, pushing him away and standing, pacing up and down the hallway. Peter was amusing himself by walking up the walls, "what I write… it's just stories! On my old laptop! What's so magical about that, huh?!"

"Sometimes, when you believe in something, have faith in something so fiercely, they can come true," he shrugged, his feet leaving black smudges on the wall.

"But I can't go, my Mum, Dad. Sammy and Monique- I can't just leave them. What if he comes after them?"

"Listen, Rose, we're kind of in a hurry. Blackblood could be here _any minute_. You understand how dangerous he is, I mean, you created him," he said, slightly petulant.

"What- I…_me _go to Neverland? No, I can't…Well- maybe,"

"We can do this the hard way," Peter said, exasperated, advancing on me, "or we can do this the easy way. Because, personally, I don't want to be carrying you all the way to Neverland."

I glared up at him in alarm as he motioned for Tinkerbell to come over, her brilliant light dazzling me as they exchanged mischievous grins.

* * *

Blackblood…

"What have I told you," I spoke quietly, anger simmering, "about calling me that," I drew out my sword, stroking the blade as if it were a gentle animal. Scabs backed away hastily, fear eating at him. And so it should, for I have made it crystal clear that if anyone utters the words 'James' or 'Hook' to me they will die.

"Captain Blackblood, my apologies, most sincere apologies!" He stumbled as he spurted words from his filthy mouth. I was not in the mood for forgiveness today, ever again if I do not find the wretched girl. And this whole crew will feel my wrath if we do not.

"So now I'm _captain _am I?" I demanded, laughing when Scabs' back hit the railings, terror causing his yellowed eyes to bulge. "Blackblood does not forgive," I said quietly, bring the blade forth to kiss his throat. Scabs sucked in a breath. "Let this be a lesson to all of you," I bark to the nearby crew, "of what happens when you vex Captain Blackblood." And with that I plunged the blade into Scabs' throat, watching the blood splatter from the wound and his dirty hands scrabble at his neck. Within seconds the miscreant slumped forward to the ground, a pool of blood oozing out from under him.

"Smee!" I called, pulling out my sword and wiping the blood on the rails.

"Y-yes Captain?" Smee came hurrying to me with his short legs.

"Is there any progress?" I asked the old man, whom my father seemed very fond of. No idea as to why, this man was an embarrassment to pirate kind.

"Well," Smee pushed his grimy glasses further up his nose, "the prisoner is having trouble being cooperative. Poor thing,"

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and pushed Smee roughly aside. The cowardly crew dived out of sight as I barged past them to my cabin.

"Well, Starlight, it seems you no longer want to co operate with us," I leaned down to the lantern, where inside was not trapped light, but a fairy. She had her back turned, her face averted. "Just five words, beautiful, and that will be the end of you."

Her tinkling answer was high pitched, and painful to hear. "Oh," I smiled and her response, "you don't care if you die? You'll never betray Tinkerbell? Well, what's this?" I feigned surprise as I held up the matchstick. "Why, when I light this lamp you will boil to death. And that is not a pleasant death. Wouldn't it be terrible if my hand accidentally slipped," I waved the lit match closer, and the fairy flinched.

"Now tell me," I shook the lantern harshly, laughing as she was knocked against the walls. "Where are they."

Starlight looked up at me with her large silver eyes, and I felt something tug at my chest. Like…guilt? No, I mentally kicked myself, it was merely disgust for the insect. She pressed a hand against the glass, and frost crept up from her fingertips. I watched as the frost made shapes, pictures.

"No murder tonight!" I called gleefully over my shoulder as I bounded out of the cabin, running the pictures in my mind repeatedly as I went in search of Smee.

"Smee!" I boomed, causing the man to jump violent out of his nap.

"C-Captain!" he shrieked in surprise, staggering to his feet and wiping at the saliva dripping from his mouth. "Yes Captain."

"We have a heading."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rose...

"Okay...okay!" I threw my hands up hastily, stopping Peter and Tinkerbell coming any closer. I looked around myself at this place I call home, the familiar warmth it provided. I could feel it, the point of change that I balanced so precariously on top of. Sooner or later I was going to fall. May as well beat it to the punch and jump. "I'm with you, Peter."

Peter cheered and snatched me into a tight bear hug. I laughed breathlessly, feeling my feet leave the ground briefly. "Yes! Thank you, Rose!" He was smiling ear to ear. "Bring that book," he said, tossing my writing book to me. I darted into the study to swipe a pencil and pocketed it, then crashed back into the hallway.

"My friends, will they be safe?" I asked as Peter grabbed my hand and towed me up the stairs.

"Once he realises you're not here he will leave, this is not his world. He isn't comfortable here."

The boy didn't seem to have much of an imagination. "Don't you think he might kidnap them and try to use that to get me to write for him?"

Peter looked at me funnily, "You have the mind of a pirate!"

"No, just a writer," I smiled a little.

"Well don't worry; Tink isn't just a pretty face. She has a few tricks up her sleeve." I looked into the glowing mass of light to Tinkerbell, who smiled an impish grin and winked.

"O...kay?" I slipped as we sped around the corner, into my bedroom. Peter dropped my hand and went to the window, glaring out. The storm was easing up. Tinkerbell was circling me, and I watched in fascination as she threw puffs of golden, glittering dust at me. She came to eye level and I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the lightest sprinkling of dust on my face and hair.

Warmth started at my fingertips and toes, rapidly travelling up my limbs. I felt light, lighter than I have ever felt in my life. Yet I hadn't left the ground yet. Because out of the corner of my eye I could see Monique lying still on the floor.

Peter followed my doleful gaze and he came to stand in front of me, taking my hands. "They will be fine, Rose. The only danger is that if we don't leave and Blackblood will set his pirates on the house if he sees you here, within his reach."

I took in a shaky breath and nodded, then looked up into Peter's glowing sea green eyes. A butterfly feeling erupted in my stomach and I had to bit my lip to stop a grin. Peter gave me a sly look, then pointedly looked down. I followed his gaze and cried out. My feet were no longer on the floor! "Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head. I had hit my head on the ceiling.

Peter laughed, still holding my hands. "Come on, out the window we go!" he grinned, pulling me after him. Tinkerbell suddenly appeared in Peter's path, her hand gestures going wide. The room filled with her tinkling voice.

"No," Peter murmured in despair. He rounded on me, eyes wild. "He's here."

* * *

Blackblood...

After days of searching, there she was. The small white house I had seen in the fairy's frost.

"Men, ready yourselves," I turned to the crew, my smile threatening to break out, "remember, no one harms the girl. One scratch on her and you'll pay with your life."

"And if Peter Pan is with her, Captain?" Jules asked, eye twitching nervously.

"Kill him," I answered simply, then added, "or better yet. Bring him to me - alive."

The men exchange slow grins, yellow teeth flashing. Around the house was scattered debris, clouds were just beginning to disperse over the roof. I frowned in confusion, and then shrugged. The men lowered ropes down the ship, and over the edges they snaked to the ground.

I went to my cabin to wait, ignoring the tiny, almost inaudible hammering of the fairy thrashing her fists against the glass as I entered. "Patience, my pretty. It will all be over soon," I called softly, chuckling at her venomous reply. "Such ugly words from such an attractive being," I taunted, turning away from the pest to my oak wood table. I retrieved from around my neck the small, golden key with the intricately carved design and slid it into the dusty lock of the first draw. The draw opened with a sigh and I rummaged around for the letter. Yellowed with age, the ink smudged in places, I read the already memorised writing of my late father. The man was not one of many words but I feel he said all that was needed;

_I am in fear that I will no longer be with you and your mother to watch you grow up. Yet I know you will become the strong, brave man you are destined to be. I am proud of you, my son._

I traced those two lines with my finger, ignoring the other words on the full page of writing. Many tell me my father was the most feared man of the seas, but from this letter I deduce that he indeed did have a heart, much concealed from the rest of the world.

All was quiet in the cabin, as I reminisced a time where all was simple. Where hate was an emotion foreign to my world. Dimly I remember a large man, face hidden in the shadows, scooping me up from the grass and cradling me close.

From deep in my recollections I did not hear the thumping of feet on the deck, one set of footsteps clumsily than the others. The door burst inwards, startling me out of my mind, almost causing me to topple backwards off my chair.

"_**SMEE!!**_" I roared, righting myself. I seized my dagger from the desk and hurled it, watching it spin thrice before sinking into the wood of the doorframe. Right beside Smee's head. The man's eyes widened behind his glasses as he eyed the dagger.

"Captain, begging your pardon, sir, but this is urgent!"

I stalked towards him, trying not to gag as I stood almost nose to nose with him. Still glaring at him with anger, I yanked the dagger out of the aged wood.

"What is so important," I breathed fire, "that you must barge in like a raving lunatic? _Without _knocking."

"Captain, the-the girl," Smee shook, shrinking into himself, "she is gone! The house is empty. All that was left was this," and with that he held up a heavy golden compass, blackened in places and hanging from a thick chain.

"No!" I muttered, incredulous, "No, it can't be." Smee began to back away. "_Peter Pan!" _I bellowed, throwing the dagger against the wood, stabbing again and again.

"S-sir?" came a timid voice. The anger boiled over, a volcano merciless in its destruction.

"I will **kill** him! I'll kill you all!" I screamed at Smee.

"Look, Captain! Look!" Smee was pointing desperately to the sky, where a flash of light was speeding through the stars.

"Shoot at them!" I commanded, watching the men scurry to get canons fired.

_Bang_

Into the sky she blows.

* * *

Peter...

"Tink, the girls must not be seen. They must be invisible to evil souls," I whispered to Tinkerbell hurriedly. She nodded and disappeared. I turned back to Rose, whose eyes were round as saucers. She looked so small then, so fragile. I had the urge to wrap my arms around her and hold her close, to shut out the evils of the rest of the world.

"Rose, another window please," I said, trying to keep my tone calm. She nodded and pushed past me, leading me through the dark house towards the back of the house. This room had a large bed taking up most of the room, frame pictures were everywhere. A huge window was facing the back garden; Rose pushed it up as high as it would go. I saw her hands tremble infinitesimally, so I reached forward to hold one tight. She looked up at me in wonder. Nudging her gently, I whispered, "We need to get out, now. Come on," I slid out the window, floating there as I waited. She bit her lip and frowned in concentration, throwing her legs over the edge first. She put on hand on my shoulder for support and stepped off the edge. She gasped as she fell for a moment, until I enfolded her to me and kicked off the wall.

"Happy thoughts," Rose chanted, eyes clenched shut, "happy thoughts."

"You're going to Neverland, Rose," I said in her ear, felt as her weight became feather-like.

"I- I am," she smiled, and opened her eyes. She gasped quietly at the lights below us, getting smaller and smaller as we flew higher. I looked over my shoulder to the Jolly Roger, floating metres from the ground in her front garden. I shuddered at how close we got.

I loosened my hold on Rose, letting her fly solo for a time. She laughed and held her arms out, twirling around. I grinned at her carelessness. "Tink!" I laughed in relief as she came zooming towards us. "You're amazing, Tink," I told her.

_Well of course,_ she poked out her tongue, pinching me playfully.

I flew forward to Rose, floating under her so when she looked down she met my eyes. I winked at her, watching her blush. "Enjoying yourself?"

"This is amazing," she answered feverishly, "better than I ever imagined,"

We smiled, and I watched the gold in her eyes sparkle. It became very silent.

_BANG!!_

"What the- "

I swiftly pushed Rose upwards by her shoulders, just in time as a black canon whizzed between us. Rose cried out, and then dropped like a sack of flour. She collided with me as another canon echoed through the air. She slipped off my body, hands reaching for anything, and fell down. Down through the darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys, chapter was kind of short :/**

**Just to let you know...Peter Pan _is _a teenager (16/17). He's Rose's interpretation of Peter Pan. Think Jeremy Sumpter in Peter Pan 2003 version, only older, taller, stronger and better looking ;) Blackblood is around 19. **

**Review!! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rose...

I screamed once, the air whistling passed my ears ripping the sound from my throat. My hands scrabbled for something, anything to grasp onto. I came up empty, only air being sifted through my fingers.

The wind rippled my shirt, whipped my hair across my face. I plummeted downwards, gravity merciless as I fell. The word was a horrifying swirl of darkness and tiny lights, making my head reel as I tumbled head first to the earth. My heart was in my throat, pulsing horrifyingly fast. I couldn't draw in a breath. I heard Peter shout in alarm, the sound much further away than I liked.

Then...arms. Warm, strong arms suddenly wrapped around my middle, yanking me from the fall and cutting off my breath for a shocking moment. My momentum made us plunge down a few more metres, the arms heaving me upright. My heart pounded almost painfully and the blood rushed to my head. Slowly the world faded into black, his words echoing faintly through the long tunnel. "_Rose_..."

* * *

Peter...

I felt Rose go limp in my arms as she quietly passed out. "_Dammit!" _I snarled, sliding my arm under her knees and bringing her to my chest. I heard more blasts, the sounds much closer. I swore again, then kicked off into the sky, putting some height between us and the Jolly Roger. The wind tore at my hair, what with the speed I was cutting through it. My eyes watered, I glanced down at Rose. Her face was pale, turned into my chest. I felt something tighten in my throat. Tinkerbell was up ahead, trying to draw attention away from Rose and me. I doubled my speed, watching anxiously as Rose's eyes flickered behind her lids, watching as she slowly came back. _Crap._

I tightened my hold on her, anticipating the violent panic she would emit. I heard her suck in a breath, then flinch wildly as she saw the city below us. Her elbow jerked upwards by reflex, smashing my nose upwards. I almost let go.

I blinked furiously, trying to reign in the pain, jostling her a bit. "Rose!" I commanded, demanding her attention. Her hazel eyes focused and widened, zeroing in on my face.

"P-Peter! Oh my – your face! I'm so –"

"No time," I urged, tensing as the portal came nearer, the subtle shiver of the earth's particles as it felt me and Tinkerbell come closer. "Just calm down, and whatever you do," I stared into her eyes, mine urging her desperately to listen. "Don't let go."

Her arms snaked around my neck, holding on tight. I grinned, ignoring the pain in my nose. The air suddenly became hot, burning. The feeling of being sucked into a tornado made my belly flip, no matter how many times I experienced it. Wind tore us apart, prying Rose's fingers from mine, but now Neverland was in sight, glorious, beautiful and dangerous.

* * *

Rose...

Neverland was magnificent. The sun was low in the sky, just beginning to rise up from the other side of the island. The sky was tinted pink and gold, the waters reflecting the sky in all its shining glory. The island seemed to unfurl, like the petals of a flower welcoming the warmth of the sun. My fingers slipped from Peter's neck and I floated there, the buoyancy of seeing the island of my dreams holding me up. My jacket billowed out around me, making a small sail.

Peter hovered above me, sliding his hands over my waist, steering me towards the eastern part of Neverland.

"Blackblood will be furious, I don't envy his crew. He knows we're here, best hide out for now." I glanced up at Peter, then flipped around in his arms so we were chest to chest. I watched his jewel eyes widen.

"I'm in danger, aren't I?"

He pursed his lips, weighing his response. "Yes, but I will keep you safe. I promise." I stared up at him, at his brilliant eyes shining against his dusky skin. I couldn't doubt him.

"Ok," I whispered, and smiled softly. Peter grinned, then released me all but one hand. There he pulled me toward the cover of trees. As we plummeted down toward the foliaged, Peter tore in front of me to push the branches aside. It was his equivalent of opening a door for someone.

"Peter-"

I opened my mouth to yell, to let Peter know of my lack of knowledge when it came to landing. The ground rushed forward to greet me. Suddenly Peter was there, arms out, ready for me. I landed heavily into his arms, blushing furiously. His hands grazed the bare skin of my thighs, bit deep into my sides. "You ok?"He grinned down at me, his heat searing my skin through the thin material of my tank top. I could only nod timidly.

He set me on my feet, hand slipping from around my waist. I let out a sigh when my feet touched the soft, mossy floor of the forest. "Wow," I murmured, pivoting around to take in what welcomed me. It was as if I had just walked into my dreams. Tall, luscious trees and shrubs grew everywhere I looked; vibrant leaves with splashes of colour here and there from exotic flowers I had never seen before. I walked numbly to the nearest tree; tall and willowy with vines creeping up the vast trunk. Small, delicate white flowers dotted the vines, giving off a sweet, tantalising smell. I inhaled deeply, the scent taking my mind away to another world. _A world that I'm in, right now,_ I realised with a jolt. I really was in Neverland.

"Oh my gosh!" I clapped a hand to my mouth, wheeling around to stare at Peter with wide eyes. "This is really real! It is, isn't it?" Peter looked amused at my twisted sentence.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he laughed brightly at the blatant delight etched across my face. My own face lit up in response to the sound. "Let's go to the hideout, you can meet the others," he nodded to a tiny break in the trees, to a trail that I could not detect.

"The Lost Boys?" I hurried to keep up with his long strides, almost toppling over due to the many twisted vines and roots on the forest floor that tried to trap me. Peter caught my elbow and held onto it, using it to steer me away from the obstacles.

"They're going to be so excited I've brought them a new mother," he smiled, eyes glinting wickedly. "Relax," he chuckled at my expression, "they already know you, as you know them."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. Because I really have no experience when it comes to babysitting." I heard another chortle from Peter. Abruptly he whirled around, so fast I walked right into him. "Steady," he put a hand to my shoulder. A sly look came across his face when suddenly a long dark cloth appeared in his hands. He wound the silky material around his fingers, toying with a lose thread.

I eyed it with suspicion.

"Now, I realise this is kinda pointless, seeing as you basically created the hideout...but I need to blind fold you from this point onwards." He shrugged his shoulders in apology.

"Oh," I blinked, "its fine. Go ahead." I saw Peter flash a brief grin before I closed my eyes and felt the silky expanse of material slide over my face. I lifted my hands to tug the material so it rested more comfortably on my face. There was a faint, familiar smell that came off the fabric, grass and roses.

Peter's hands dropped from my hair and came to my shoulder, gripping my arms in reassurance for a moment before gently tugging me forward to follow him into the unknown. We trudged onwards for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Watch your step," he murmured, jerking my elbow sharply to the right. I stumbled, biting my tongue in the process.

"Oof! Well, I can't really watch my step. Considering the fact I can't see anything." The sarcasm was slightly marred by the sting in my tongue and the slur in my words.

"Ha-ha." Peter's calloused fingers were strong and firm, linked around my own. I could hear his easy breathing, the smile in his voice. Leaves and twigs crackled under every step I took, mine were the only footsteps heard. I took this as a sign that Peter rarely set his feet on the ground when it was unnecessary. "Ok, here we are," he announced, arms catching my fall when I tripped over what I could only imagine to be a tree root. An old, heavy groan broke nature's silence. The blind fold slithered down my face. Before I could really take in my surroundings, Peter gave the small of my back a solid push and I staggered forward, catching myself and turning on my heel to glare at him indignantly. A mischievous grin flared across his tawny face before he lifted one hand to wave. Then a wall of black slammed down between us.

Immediately my breathing quickened. "Shoot," I mumbled, reaching forward instinctively. Then I remembered. I wasn't some prissy, damsel in distress that found this place alien and unfamiliar. I've dreamt this island, written of it. I _know_ what is going to happen now. I am going to turn back to the blacker darkness and timidly step forward, trying to find my bearings. Then the ground will disappear under my feet in the form of a tunnelled out slide, thus resulting in my slipping down the slide and entering Peter's hideout.

I turned around, a secret, nervous smile of anticipation curving my lips at the corners. I slid my feet along the ground, slow. I felt the exact edge of the floor, toeing the shallow ridges that ran down the slide. Taking a deep breath, I began to assemble myself into a sitting position, one more comfortable. Just as I was crouching down, a small voice hissed in my ear, "Who are you?"

"OH!" I shrieked in shock, flinching away from the voice and tumbling down, down, down.

The falling through darkness was not unfamiliar, but still terrifying. I landed in a heap on the dusty floor, coughing at the cloud my impact caused. _So much for knowing better._ I rose up onto my elbows, raking the hair out of my face. Peter was leaning against the wall opposite me, the lamplight flickering warmth across his handsome features. His eyes gleamed an emerald green in the golden light.

"'Bout time. Thought you got lost up there."

"Yes, well, thrown into a dark tunnel...how could that lead anyone to confusion?"

Peter shrugged and laughed, his buoyant mood unaffected. "So, what do you think?" he opened his arms wide, gesturing all around.

I turned my head left to right, taking in the dark walls and handmade tables. Shelves were hollowed out to hold jars of berries, sling shots, flowers. In the corner there was a roughly, yet skilfully constructed fire place. Coarse, woven blankets were folded haphazardly and stuffed bulging out of a crate. Lanterns hung from tendrils in the ceiling. It took me a moment to realise they were tree roots. We were underground.

"Very...cosy," I nodded, staggering to my feet. Something soft was crushed under my foot. I lifted my foot in uncertainty. A small, green rag doll. The seams were thick and falling apart, the hair was yellow yarn, and it had black buttons for eyes. Its head flopped on its neck as I picked it up, buttoned eyes staring blankly up at me. My cheeks lifted at this small token of childhood.

"You alright?" Peter shrugged off the wall to stand in front of me, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah," I looked up at him, shaking my head in disbelief, "it's just, I remember this doll."

"What do you mean?"

I threaded my fingers through its wispy hair, holding it close to my face. I could smell the faded, yet sharp tang of lavender. "I made this doll with my grandma when I was five. I lost it a few years ago, I had no idea where it could've gone. Funny how it turned up here."

_Strange._

* * *

Blackblood...

"To Neverland," I announced, kicking away the body of a nameless pirate who had dared get in the way of my wrath.

"Yes, yes sir," Smee took a filthy hanky from his pocket and wiped his forehead.

"When I find Peter Pan, the boy will die."

"And...the girl? Captain?"

My fists clenched, I narrowed my eyes to the second star to the right, watching its star beams shine blue beacons through the night sky. "When I find her, she will wish she never thought to delve into the world that is Neverland."

* * *

**Hey there! if you're reading this, thank you! i know it has taken forever to write this fourth chapter, and i am sooo sorry!!**

**If you're liking my story, and want it to continue you know...at a faster pace...leave me a review and tell me what you think! i would love to know if there are pe0pople who care about my characters and this story :)**

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rose...

Peter watched my musing for a moment, then shrugged, apparently unconcerned. A ghostly laugh wafted down from the dark tunnel I had fallen from, and I stepped back hastily. Not a moment later the laughter echoed louder, and a small explosion in the form of a child came barrelling out, landing in a heap on the dusty floor. The boy sat up, dazed, with an astounded expression on his face.

"Curley!" Peter laughed at the boy. "You're scaring our guest."

Curley shook his head, focusing his eyes on me. Then his jaw opened to reveal his pearly white teeth; the teeth of a child. An additional hoot came from the dark passage as another boy came hurtling out. His long, gangly limbs were spinning out of control and he plunged forward, crashing into Curley and flipping over him, coming to a noisy stop at our feet.

Cursing under his breath, the second boy clambered to his feet, shooting Curley a dirty look. Then he turned his blue eyed gaze to me, shaking his unwashed blonde hair away from his grimy face. He was taller than me, though just barely. "Oh!" he took a step back, then pulled his hat from his head and swept a low bow my way. "Hello there, my lady. My name is Tootles." I had to refrain from saying; _I know. _

"Tootles, Curley," I smiled shyly, "nice to meet you."

"This is Rose," Peter placed a hand on my shoulder, its warmth burning through the thin cotton of my clothes. "She, uh, was being forced to grow up. So I brought her here."

I glanced at Peter, bewildered. Why was he hiding the real reason from them? He saw my look and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Curley and Tootles accepted this easily, expressing their outrage and contempt with shakes of their heads and the rolling of their eyes. "Grown ups," they scoffed.

"Where are the others?" Peter walked over to where a vast cauldron sat in the fireplace, bubbling happily. He sniffed then winced, backing away from the offensive stew.

"Hmm, let's see," Curley pursed his lips, his muddy brown eyes turning thoughtful. "Slightly is out in the woods, carving himself a new flute out of a tree branch. He just kept muttering that he needed the best flute. The rest was kinda gibberish. Nibs is at the beach, trying to teach one of the twins how to hold his breath for a long time, and the other twin is buried in the sand. Up to his head. Didn't seem to mind." Curley took a large breath, as if starved of oxygen. "I'm hungry."

"Feed yourself," Peter said, taking my hand, "we're gonna find the others."

After the dimness of the hideout, the bright morning light of Neverland was dazzling. I blinked, feeling the grin lift my cheeks. Peter peeked at me, then beamed. "Ready to meet the others?" he squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"Yeah," my response sounded feeble, so I added, "sure am."

Peter pulled me after him, dodging low branches and skirting through the forest at a well practised speed. "They like you, you know. Curley and Tootles. The others will like you too. Don't be nervous."

"I'm not," I lied, tripping over a tree root. _Damn it, you klutz._

"Liar," Peter grinned slyly, tugging on my hand. "We're almost there," he pointed to a small break in the trees up ahead, where golden light was spilling through the gaps.

"So, why did you lie to them? Why not tell the Lost Boys who I am?" I cocked an eyebrow quizzically.

Peter sighed, a troubled look clouding his jade eyes. "Because the truth is too dangerous. And way too complicated. I'll tell them soon, later. Whenever." I nodded vaguely, not really understanding. Peter raked a hand through his dishevelled hair. "The more people who know what you can do, the more people who become a threat. The Lost Boys aren't threatening, but they can't really keep a secret to save their lives. Literally. People who are tempted with power usually give in to it. And you, Rose, you are power. You could be used to do someone's bidding, turn the wheels in their favour. So, let's keep this a secret. All right?"

I nodded, this time the meaning crystal clear.

Laughter bubbled up from the break in the trees and Peter pushed the branches aside for me and nudged me out into the open. The climbing sun was bouncing off the water, turning it to a clear, playful cerulean. A young boy of around thirteen was standing waist deep in the water, hands on narrow hips as he stood over a smaller boy. The smaller boy was much shorter, his cheeks round, wide chocolate eyes admiring as he gazed up at the older boy. Peter cupped a hand around his mouth and let out a deafening crow. The boys whirled around, grins splitting their faces simultaneously. "Peter!" They shouted cheerily, sending up arches of water as they splashed to shore. A smaller, "Peter, you're back!" made us both look around. What seemed to be a lonely head sitting on the sand, identical to the smaller boy galloping towards us, with the freckles on his button nose, and those huge puppy dog eyes was smiling toothily at Peter. I bit my lip, hiding a smile.

"Nibs, Twins- this is Rose. She wants an adventure!" The boys turned their delightful faces towards me.

"Hello," Nibs' dark navy eyes were kind, curious, "welcome to Neverland."

"Thanks," I murmured demurely. My eyes followed Peter as he strode over to where Twin Number Two was stuck, and dropped to his knees, using his hands to shovel sand away. Watching the muscles in his arms and shoulders stretch and work made the colour rush to my face, so I averted my eyes.

"So how come you came to Neverland?" Nibs asked, draping an arm around Twin Number One's shoulder. The boy was watching Peter closely as he hauled his brother out of the sand. As soon as the young boy was free he skipped to his twin's side, then looked up at me bashfully.

"Well," I began, daring a fleeting look at Peter, "my parents were sick of me playing make believe, and day dreaming all the time. They decided it was time for me to...grow up." The lies came not without a hint of guilt. My parents were forever encouraging my writing. But once again the boys accepted my cover story without any questions.

"Horrible," the twins said in chorus, exchanging looks of scorn. Nibs expression was one of sympathy as he shook his sopping hair out like a dog.

"Let's show young Rose an adventure, shall we?" Peter asked mischievously, with a twinkle in his eye. The boys nodded eagerly, each twin reaching forward to take one of my hands and wheeling me around.

"Do you like games?"

"...and watch out for the pirates!"

"The fairy garden is very pretty..."

"_I _like hide and seek..."

"...and we'll teach you how to hunt..."

"Mermaids,"

"Indians!"

"...vampires."

I froze. "Vampires?" I threw a look of wonder over my shoulder to Peter, who had been following silently.

"In the northern part of the woods. We call it the Dark Forest. All of the...dark creatures live there. Didn't you know about them? You did half create this place, you know."

I stared off into the trees, shivering at the thought. "I never actually got around to that part. Dark creatures, and the like."

The three boys exchanged curious looks, probably wondering what Peter and I were talking about. Peter realised the slip up a second before I did, his green eyes widening a fraction before he managed to compose himself. He loped ahead, staring back at me. "Weird. Doesn't matter, really. Just don't go into that part of the woods, ok?"

I agreed.

The trip back to the hideout was short; I tried to tune out the inane chatter from the twins on either side of me. Nibs had fallen behind, quietly humming to himself as he stared off into space. Obviously he was lost in his own mind, consumed in thought. Peter was darted in and out of the trees ahead, probably keeping a watch out for any unusual activity.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Nibs had caught up to us, his face expectant, shining, open. We all fell silent, ears straining. Then very faintly, the dipping, feathery sounds of music wavered through the trees.

"It's Slightly," Peter informed us, dropping in front of me, pointing to the right. Twin Number One detangled his hand from mine and tore off down an invisible trail towards the melody. Children's shouts interrupted the music, and after a moment the first twin re-entered the clearing accompanied by a skinny, grubby boy with an up-turned nose and bright black eyes. He wasn't surprised when he saw me, so I guess the first twin had dished the dirt before that moment.

"Slightly Soiled," he extended his hand grandly. I almost snorted at this greeting, then realised this was what Slightly thought to be his name.

"Rose Daemon," I replied, taking his thin hand, surprised at the wiry strength it possessed. He nodded, tucking the roughly carved instrument into his pocket.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you. Twin One told me you're here for an adventure. Well you have come to the right place!"

"You bet I have," I murmured, flashing him a smile. Slightly blinked, then smiled goofily.

It was silent for a count, before Peter cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway, Rose, how would you like a tour of the island?" he shrugged between Slightly and myself, in a not so subtle attempt to separate us. I choked on a giggle at this.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," I stared up at him, trying to reign in a smile. Unsuccessfully. He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, fully aware of what I was sniggering at. "See you guys later," I called over Peter's shoulder as he led me away. They all waved and turned to the hideout, Slightly pausing to look back twice.

Oh dear. I turned to Peter, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. "They seem nice," I began. I swallowed at the devious look on Peter's face, as he shook his head slowly, walking towards me.

"You shouldn't tease Slightly like that," he said in a silky voice, matching every two steps of mine to one of his.

"How do you mean? I was perfectly nice. It's not my fault if my natural charm and poise may have caught his attention," my sarcasm was marred by the breathlessness in my voice. His eyes had begun to glow a fiery green, contrasting with his olive skin.

"You shouldn't get his hopes up, when you never actually plan to do anything about it." Peter had backed me up against a wall, in all the literal senses. My back collided with the pale bark of the thick trunked tree, leaving me with no escape.

"Well, how do you know I plan to never to anything about it?" I was taunting Peter, growing more amuse by the minute at the amount of expressions that darted across his face. He finally settled for an outraged air, but I could see the humour deep within his eyes.

"Because, you won't be able to resist me. You won't get so far as making Slightly blush, because you'll be blushing over me." The confidence in his tone was undeniable. It managed to spark up my competitive side, one I didn't usually like to acknowledge. It wasn't pretty.

"Oh really? Sorry to disappoint, but I don't blush for anyone, and not you." I curled my hand into a fist and held it against his chest, stopping him from coming nearer. His heartbeat echoed under my hand.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"Fine," Peter stroked his jaw thoughtfully, "if I make you go red, you have to...actually. If I win, what you have to do is a surprise."

Uh oh. That didn't sound too good. Not at all. I swallowed heavily. "And if I win?"

Peter slid his jewel eyes to me, one corner of his mouth pulling up into a half smile. "I don't know if we have to worry about that."

I moved my hands to my hips, glaring at him. "Fine."

He laughed. "Come on, let's introduce you to Neverland."

* * *

**Hey there wonderful readers! :)**

**yes, i know i've taken forever to write this. be busy studying for exams, which sucks. but just so you know as soon as i was free i glued myself to my computer to finish this chapter for you. i couldn't abandon my Peter Pan people.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed that! don't forget to review **

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Rose...**

"I don't think I can fly anymore," I admitted to Peter.

"That's ok," he glanced around, in search of Tinkerbell no doubt. She was nowhere to be seen, "I can carry you."

I groaned. "You know what? I think I'll walk," I dodged under his arm and hiked forward, not looking behind me to see whether Peter was following.

"No way, I want you to see the island _today,_" I didn't even hear his approach. Suddenly his arms were tight around my waist, pulling upwards. Feeling the ground disappearing under my feet made me gasp.

"_Peter!_ No, put me down!" I struggled against his arms to no avail. "Seriously, I'm that slow that you have to man-handle me like this? Put me _down._"

Peter's grin sent a tingle down my spine. It was wicked, twisted, yet charmingly disarming. "Whatever you say," he winked. Then he let me go.

My stomach dropped as I free fell for a short second, my mouth open for a scream that had no time to escape before Peter's arms were holding me once more. I was motionless with shock before I felt something hot snap inside me. "You _freaking idiot,_" I slapped his chest with the flat of my hand, wincing at the sting. "I can't believe you, you stupid _boy," _

Peter's smile slid from his face as he examined my expression. "You're mad?"

"Mad? Of course I'm _mad, _you freaking dropped me, after I almost fell to my _death_ twice already. Don't you think that could be just a little traumatic?" I dug my nails into the palm of my hands, trying to distract myself from the anger. Peter just looked nonplussed.

"But...I wasn't really gonna drop you. It was just a joke, Rose," Peter's mortified expression told me he didn't deal with angry girls very often, girls whose anger was directed at him no less.

I stared at him, unable to unearth a single note of insincerity from his being. I slumped in his arms, my anger draining from me. "I know. It's ok, Peter."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Rose," his voice was hushed, his breath warm on my cheek. I glanced up at him in disbelief; Peter Pan doesn't apologise to anyone.

"I- I forgive you," I lifted my hands to his shoulders, using that to pull me closer. Peter had one arm around my back, pressing me closer into his chest. The other was gripping my wrist, the pressure both soft yet bruising at the same time.

We were both staring intently into each other's eyes, searching for something. Silence enveloped us and time came to a standstill, waiting for someone to break the perfect stillness. An animal in the distance gave a sharp cry, jerking us out of our moment. We both averted our gazes from each other, feeling awkward and shy.

"Um...how about we start at the Mermaid's Lagoon?" Peter offered, his voice oddly formal.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Slightly...**

"Perfect!" I jumped up to my feet, thrusting my new flute into the air in triumph. My hands were blistered and sore from all the hard work I put them through, but at least I finally carved something that sounds wonderful. I brought it to my lips, creating a feathery, light tune that reminded me of an early morning hunt full of excitement, laughter and rabbits.

Suddenly the bush behind me rustled and the music was cut off immediately. Twin Number One tore through the leaves and ran towards me, tackling me around the middle. "Twin One!" I shouted, laughing as he tried and failed to throw me to the ground.

"Slightly, why don't you fall?" Twin One hollered, pushing me with all his might. I reached forward and flipped him over, so that he was hanging by his ankles, giggling uncontrollably.

"Because I am much bigger than you," I informed him, "and you need to catch me by surprise." Twin One nodded solemnly as I righted him. "What's the big deal anyway?" I asked as I swooped down to pick up my flute, twirling it around my fingers.

"Well, guess what, guess what!" Twin hopped up and down in excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Peter brought another Wendy! She had to grow up, so Peter brought her here!" Twin One's excitement was catching. I felt my face tilt up into a grin.

"What's she like?"

"Well," Twin frowned in concentration. "She's very pretty, and she is very kind. She wants an adventure! Slightly, I think we should teach her to play hide and seek!"

"Splendid idea, Twin One, splendid."

At last we came to the group gathered in the clearing. Peter stood a little away from the group, nodding to me in greeting. Nibs and Twin Two stood grinning brightly around a girl.

The first thing I thought when I saw this girl was that Twin One was right. She was very pretty. She was watching me with wide eyes the colour of gold and long hair the colour of leaves at autumn. I stuck out my chest, as gentlemen do, and marched up to her. As I held out my hand to her, I wondered if I should have bowed. "Slightly Soiled," I introduced myself using my full name, knowing this is what you must do when meeting a lady.

A strange expression crossed her face and her mouth twitched before she squeezed my hand back. "Rose Daemon," she replied.

"Ah, yes," I tried to find something interesting to say as I shoved my flute into my back pocket. "Nice to meet you. Twin One told me you're here for an adventure. Well you have come to the right place!"

"You bet I have," she smiled, a boy, did she smile. Her eyes shone gold like buried treasure and her face glowed. I'm almost positive I was staring and smiling like a moron.

Peter cleared his throat sharply, yanking me back to reality. The Twins and Nibs were watching us curiously, Twin One was snorting behind his hands. I narrowed my eyes at the trio. Peter slipped in front of me, blocking Rose from view. I frowned in disappointment. "Anyway, Rose, how would you like a tour of the island?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," she choked, and I tried to peek over Peter's shoulder to see if she was ok. "See you guys later," her lovely voice carried over to us as we all waved to her retreating figure.

"Come on, Slightly," Nibs beckoned, "Tootles said he was making a delicious soup that we _had _to try."

We all began to trudge back towards the hideout and I stopped to look over my shoulder to see Peter and Rose standing close together, Rose's eyes glancing back to us Lost Boys.

"_Slightly,_" Nib's usually gentle voice was sharp. I whirled around as if I had been caught doing something forbidden.

"What?" I said, annoyed. The Twins had disappeared beyond the trees and it was just the two of us. Nibs had his hands on his hips, and a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Stay away from Rose, she belongs to Peter," Nibs shot me a look as I opened my mouth to argue. "Don't even try to fib. I saw your face when she smiled at you. You went all cross eyed and pink. I thought you were going to be sick."

I clenched my teeth and pulled my flute out, blasting out a shrilly, angry jingle that almost drowned out Nibs scolding. Almost.

"Look," I huffed as I took a breath from playing, "I have not a single idea what you're on about. Rose seems great, and I think she'll be great fun. But she's nowhere pretty enough to catch my eye. Nowhere near." I was fully aware I was lying to my best friend, but I kept my eyes down at my feet as we walked nearer to the hideout. From the corner of my eye I saw Nibs shake his head slowly.

"Slightly, please. Just be careful. You know what _he_ gets like when things don't go according to _his _plan. She is his now, and God help any other man who tries to take her from him."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey there guys, so sorry once agaaain for taking so long! :(_**

**_Thank you to everyone who showed their support and eager-ness (?) for this story :)_**

**_Love you guys_**

**_Enjoy! xo_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Blackblood...**

I had learnt the moment I set sail through the skies of this world that the villagers do not take well to ships out of water. Our appearance caused a huge uproar, as it was broad daylight and the clearest of days. Since that chaotic debut, I have ascertained that night is the best method of travelling.

When Pan and that wretched girl struck through the sky like a sluggish comet, I knew he would take her to his home, to _Neverland. _An idiotic and predictable decision, though not one I was unhappy with. Pan practically got stage one of the plans rolling: get the girl to Neverland.

Annoyed at the confines of my cabin, I decided to take a breath of fresh air and a break from scheming. The deck was quiet, the men too exhausted to do anything but drive the Jolly Roger forward. I leant out against the rail, watching the stars pass us like diamonds against a velvet sea. The wind was cool and tasted of pollution, the air not clear nor briny nor sweet. I tapped my fingers against the hilt of my sword, beginning to fall into the deep chasm of thought. I envisaged my father stomping about the deck, wondering at what orders he would command, what he would choose as the next move. It was not the first time I grew anxious at whether the path I was choosing was the right one, or the wrong one.

A man shouted to another, tearing me from the dark whole of pity I was falling into. I shook my head indignantly, scolding myself for planting doubts. _This is the right path,_ I reminded myself, _Pan must die, and the only way for that is to capture the girl. _

"Neverland, she's close! Ready yourselves men!" Dugsly called down from the crow's nest. I closed my eyes, feeling the thin, fragile sheet of this world and Neverland rushing forward to meet the ship. The men dived for a stable object to cling to, now that the Jolly Roger was steering forward itself, following the magnetic pull of Neverland. It was as if unseeing hands had reached forward beyond the sheet and encompassed the ship in its fingers, dragging us onward.

I steeled myself, knuckles tightening around the rails. The ship gave a violent shudder, then jolted forward. My feet slid from under me, so I locked them around the rails. The ship tilted forward into almost a pin dive, flipping and twisting into a violent death spiral as the lost winds tore at the sails and the men, whipping our faces and causing our eyes to tear.

The sparkling water came up to meet us, and suddenly, as though the ship had grown wings, the Jolly Roger straightened out, gracefully gliding lower and lower until it met the water. It was as though perhaps the hectic entrance never happened. We were now cutting smoothly through the water, coming to a rest at the Cove, where the waters were tastefully darker and more mysterious to those surrounding the rest of Neverland, with the playful sapphires and light hearted jades that so sickened me.

I retreated back into my cabin, pulling out my best coat, skating over the details of the plan. What was the best way of getting a young woman to do what you wanted? And what you wanted was to completely take advantage of her gifts in order to defeat the boy you loathed to avenge your father.

Seduce her.

It was time to begin the end of Peter Pan.

* * *

**Peter...**

"Wow," Rose murmured, her gaze sweeping over the lagoon. She tried to hide her disappointment, but it was clear in her eyes she was let down at the absence of mermaids.

"They're here," I nudged her. She wobbled slightly, having to grab my arm to keep from falling off the stone boulder that hung over the edge of the lagoon. The bottle green water shimmered with mystery, I could swear I saw dark eyes staring up at me from beneath the surface.

"Really? Where are they?" Rose leant forward, peering over the edge of the rock. I snatched up her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't get too close. They're not exactly friendly."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I _know_, Peter. Are you forgetting who I am?" She put her hands on her hips in an attempt to seem harsh. I bit back a laugh.

"Writing about something and experiencing it in person is completely different. You might _imagine _the way their eyes lure you in, but you have no idea of how powerful it is." I had grabbed her shoulders, bringing her face close to mine. We were both intent on each other, unaware that across the lagoon watched three pairs of dark eyes, glimmering with mirth and malice, were watching us. Their cold presence pricked the back of my neck, and I turned to face them.

"Hello girls," I drew Rose slightly behind me, shielding her from view. They smiled, pointed teeth glimmering as they glided forward. Their long fair swirled around them and their pale skin glittered, the tinge of blue to their pallor making my own skin crawl.

"Peter Pan," they giggled together, "you finally return to us." They were huddled together at our feet, arching their necks in curiosity to peek at Rose.

"I have," I winked, and drew Rose forward, still keeping a tight grip on her clammy hand. "And I brought someone with me. This is Rose."

Their black eyes grew wide and glinted with wonder. Vepar, the leader, rose up out of the water, rivulets running from her long black hair. "Oh, but she has a sort of destiny, something is different,"

"Yes," hissed Storm, whose tail shone gunmetal grey. "Her aura, it is not one I have seen in many millennia. The gold, it is so pure," the hunger in her eyes grew, and she edged closer; webbed hands clutching onto the crevices of the rock. Ursula, as always, kept to the shadows, blending into the background. And that's what made her more dangerous than the others. Her huge black eyes were infinite, deep pools of night that lured you in and kept you there, screaming silently.

Her eyes were focused on Rose. Even I, who the glare was not directed at, felt the magnetic pull of her gaze. Rose caught Ursula's gaze and froze, turning rigid. Rose's eyes turned unfocused and one hand began to hover towards the mermaids. This was not good.

* * *

**Rose...**

Her eyes began to burn black fire, they called to me. It was like gravity was dragging me down towards those eyes, whispering, _urging_ me forward. Without realising it, my hand reached forward to her, a sweet, strange sound quivering in the air. All I wanted was to dive into the cool, green water with her and the other mermaids, to live in eternal happiness and youth under the sea. Just as my fingers brushed against her webbed hands Peter snatched my wrist, jerking me out of my trance.

"_Careful," _he hissed, pulling me sharply away from the rim of the rock, away from the mermaids and their dangerous eyes.

"Holy _crap,_" I stumbled back, clutching Peter's arm like it was a life vessel. I realised cold sweat was running down my neck, disappearing under my shirt.

"I told you they were dangerous," he chided me; turning back to the mermaids and speaking in that unfamiliar tongue again. The clicks and shrill noises he made sounded harsh, and the mermaids narrowed their eyes at him and shot out a stream of screeches before diving back into the water. Soon it was still, not a ripple indicating any menace, seemingly innocent. Like the mermaids.

"What did you say to them?" I asked timidly, edging back from the water. Peter turned to me, his eyes hard.

"I just told them they can't try and claim you, that they can't have you. I also asked if they had heard anything from Blackblood: the mermaids know all that-"

"That goes on in the waters?" I interjected. "Yeah, I know."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Right, forgot about that."

"So had they heard anything from Blackblood?" It felt strange talking about Blackblood like a person, not a character.

"Apparently he's landed back in Pirate's Cove. The ship has been unusually quiet- a bad sign, if you ask me."

"You got all that from a set of angry shrieking?"

"You didn't?" Peter caught my hand and chuckled, using his leverage on my hand to sling me over his back. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and held onto his shoulders, stomach jolting as we lifted off into the air. Daring a glance behind me revealed three dark heads staring at us from the water, half their faces concealed under the surface, only their huge dark eyes above; watching.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly into his ear, shivering. His golden curls tickled my cheek.

"To the next part of the island: the Indian Camp. Time to meet the natives!"

"Oh, cool," I tried to sound enthused, but I couldn't really grasp the urgency in which Peter was flying with.

"It's not only so you can get friendly with the Redskins; they also need to know you're my friend, so they don't kill you," he clarified.

I stiffened. "Oh, well in that case, let's go!"

The sun bounced off his golden hair and glimmered on his skin. His laugh was carried back to me by the sweet Neverland wind, drifting with it a faint taste of bonfire smoke and incense. Below us lay the Indian encampment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Nibs...**

"Bleh!" I spat out the mouthful of soup I had carelessly put in my mouth. I scrubbed at my tongue, trying to get rid of any last traces of fish-berry- honey and, what seemed like, dirt soup. The others were doing the same, jets of soup flying from their mouths. Tootles face fell and his cheeks turned red, as they always do when he's upset.

"What?" he demanded. "What's wrong with it? I followed the directions!" He shoved a scroll under our noses; smudged writing ran across the skin.

"But Tootles," I looked from the recipe to him, trying to hide a grin. "How can this help when you can't read?"

Tootles spluttered for a moment, then gave up. A tinkling sound started to fill up the hideout. Her golden light danced in the shadows, appearing before she did.

"Tinkerbell!" The Twins said together, "Hallo!"

"_Hello, Boys!" _she circled us, her wings ruffling our hair. "_I've got a message from Peter."_

"What did he say?" asked Curley, already reaching for his hat.

"_He said to meet him at the Indian Camp; we'll be having a feast there."_

"Will Rose be there?" Slightly asked eagerly. I narrowed my eyes at him and he caught my eye, then looked away, abashed.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at his question. "_Of course, that's the point. Peter has to introduce her to the Redskins."_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I turned to the boys, a slow grin spreading across my face. "Let's go party with the Indians!"

The boys cheered and scrambled to snatch up everything they needed. I slipped into my room quietly, grateful that I have my own when second in command. I took the small key that hung around my neck and slipped it into the lock of my trunk. Inside was a great jumble of objects. I reached in, pushing aside the shells and rare pieces of treasure. I moved the mouldy baby shoe that was the only possession I had kept from before Neverland. Right at the bottom was an old, cracked mirror. I pulled it out and held it in front of me. I rubbed at the dirt that smudged my neck and tried to brush my hair into some sort of order. That only made it stick up around my head more. Tootles shouted to me to hurry so I hastily shoved everything back into the trunk and locked it, tucking the key out of sight.

"I'm coming," I bellowed, bursting out of my room to where all the boys were gathered near the hideout entrance. "Ok, men, you know the drill. Each takes a different exit and we'll meet up where the moon is directly above the willow tree." We all thumped a fist to our chest and gave a small crow, then disappeared. I took the Valley of Sleeping Flowers route, slipping up the tunnel and crawling through for some time.

My hands and knees grew dirty from the crawling, but finally I had reached the end. Very carefully I pushed the trap door up an inch, peeked out, listening for any movement. When nothing stirred I shoved it open and hauled myself up, closing the door while looking around. The valley was quiet and eerie as it always was at this time of night. The flowers glowed white and gave out a sort of silence that was so loud it hurt your ears. Without having to look up at the moon, I turned north and began the short hike to the willow tree.

As I weaved around the snoring blossoms, my thoughts took on a forbidden path. They began to take me to Hurit, the Chief's daughter and Princess of the Redskins. As her name spoke; she was incredibly beautiful. When I pictured those huge, dark eyes and her sparkling smile, great fluttering butterflies erupted in my stomach. I felt my face pull up into a silly grin and shook my head, trying to clear it. Even if Princess Hurit noticed me, which she wouldn't, we could never be together. She was the _Princess,_ and I? I was just a boy who had fallen out of his pram, whose mother obviously didn't care for him enough to search for him. Our worlds didn't touch, didn't even come close. So it was no use getting myself all hyped up about it.

I wallowed in self pity for the rest of the trip, taking a deep breath when the willow tree and Curley's pillowy form came into view. Then I took my role as Leader when Peter was absent, one I treated with the utmost importance.

"The others are not here yet?" I asked, parting the leafy curtain and stepping into the shade of the tree. Curley shook his head.

"No, but they shouldn't be far off," he absently patted his growling stomach. "Oh, I hope the feast is big. I am so very hungry," he moaned.

"Same here," I agreed, leaning against the trunk. Eventually the boys showed up, all from different directions. I was proud of the stealth that they travelled with.

"Good work, boys," I congratulated them. "Ok, let's go."

We set off, sprinting through the trees and shrubs, darting in and out through the moonlight. Soon enough we could see the orange glow of the camp's bonfires, the faint laughter and snatches of song that wafted through the trees. We stepped out from the trees into the firelight, greeted by the natives. I raised a hand to each Redskin as they welcomed me, but my eyes were searching for her.

Not before long she emerged from the largest tepee, her beauty casting light over the darkest shadows. She stepped out, raising her glittering, doe-like eyes towards the commotion. Her long, black hair hung loose at her tiny waist, her tan dress glittered with the minute beads that were sewn on the material.

Tootles suddenly elbowed me sharply, breaking me away from her loveliness. I looked up to see the Chief, which immediately made me feel guilty (and slightly panicked) for ogling his daughter. "Hao," he held a palm up, speaking in his low, majestic tone.

"Hao," I answered, and the boys echoed me.

"Lost Boy's," Peter called from the bonfire, waving. "Over here!"

We all nodded to the Redskins as we made our way to our leader. The fire was painting Peter's face in orange, his teeth shone. "Why is everyone so tense? It's a party!"

"Where is Rose?" the Twins asked together. Slightly's head snapped up in interest.

Peter cocked a thumb over his shoulder, to a tepee. As if on cue a burst of feminine laughter erupted from behind the canvas. Not a moment later the drapes were drawn back, and two Redskins emerged, their black hair swinging in braids and dark eyes twinkling in amusement. Rose followed, a twisted crown of twine and flowers resting on her auburn hair, eyes outlined in charcoal. I cast a quick glance at Slightly, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Rose," Peter stood up, a slow grin spreading across his face as he looked her up and down. "I see you've been accepted."

She nodded shyly. "They're all so kind. Oh, hello boys," she sent us a small wave. That wave broke the silence, and we all crashed toward her in a wave.

The Twins were hanging onto each of her legs, jabbering to her about nothing. Tootles shook her hand in congratulations before dragging Curley with him to find the native boys. Slightly was blushing, unable to speak, so I took over. "Congratulations Rose. The Indians are not always so welcoming, they must really like you."

"Really? You think so?" Rose smiled hopefully.

"I know so."

"Nibs?" Rose hadn't said that, it came from behind us. I turned around, then felt my jaw drop.

It was Hurit.

The others melted into the background, the sky and the earth and the flames all disappeared. All that was left was her.

"H- Princess Hurit," I swallowed heavily, then subtly wiped the flat of my hand against my shorts. Ducking my head in respect, I stared at my dirty feet.

"Nibs would you, uh," she hesitated. I looked up at her in disbelief. "Would you like to walk with me?" My eyes searched her face. I couldn't believe she was talking to me, that she even knew my name! And here she was, asking me to walk with her. I would run, swim, fly, fall for her! Her black hair shimmered in the firelight, her odd, hazel eyes looking right at me. She seemed to glisten; everything about her gave off a light. I nodded mutely.

She gave me a secret smile and walked past me, heading for the edges of the camp. I followed her, taking her outstretched hand once the light of the fire and her father's watchful glare could no longer reach us.

* * *

**Rose...**

"Aw," I murmured to myself, watching Nibs and the Chief's daughter disappear into the shadows. Nib had looked like he had been slapped in the face when he turned to see it was her that called his name softly. As soon as his eyes fell to rest on her, they wouldn't settle anywhere else. He hadn't realised, but she couldn't keep her eyes from him either. He didn't see her hands wringing at the material of her skirt before she summoned the courage to say his name aloud. I smiled to myself, turning away from the shadows to see Peter watching me from where he sat by the fire. His gaze was hungry as he held up a hand to me and crooked a finger towards him.

I made my way over to him, smiling at each Indian who called out a greeting to me. His eyes never left me, one eyebrow was raised in amusement. My confidence slowly wavered as I neared him, feeling like a small animal in the eye of its predator. Peter's teeth flashed in a voracious smile as he stood up to close the short distance between us. "Well, well." He stood so close that his breath ghosted my face. In my peripheral vision I saw his hand reach up to touch the crown of flowers that adorned my head. His eyes were turning a smoky green as the silence between us stretched. My neck was aching from having to look up at him, but I didn't acknowledge the pain. He wrapped a coil of my hair around his fingers, pulling my face closer to his. "I want to show you something," he breathed, his low voice sending shivers over my heated skin.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Peter just chuckled and reached for my hand, his touch sending a shockwave through my whole body. I looked around furtively as we left the safety of the bonfire, to see if anyone noticed our departure. But the scene was undisturbed; children still darted between groups, adults still laughed and danced, Lost Boys stuffed cooked meat and cool, exotic fruits into their already jam-packed mouths.

Moonlight beamed through the tree branches in silver shafts of light. The canopy of leaves created a hushed, private little clearing, away from the heat and the noise of the Indian Camp. Peter's hand never left mine, his thumb stroking my knuckles in a rhythmic gesture. I hated to break the peaceful silence, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Where are we going?" My whisper carried throughout the clearing. The trees around us shivered, as if trying to hide their amusement.

"To a special place of mine," Peter murmured, stopping and whirling around to face me. I wasn't ready for his swift movement, and kept walking until I collided with him.

"Oof!" I huffed, my forehead striking his chest. He caught my arms as I rebounded off him, keeping me on my feet.

"Sorry," his mouth curved in amusement, eyes glowing.

"A little warning next time, yes?" I stammered, blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

His warm fingers were suddenly under my chin, lifting my face into the light. "Are you- " he peered at me, eyes narrowing wickedly," are you blushing, Rose?"

My eyes widened in horror. I tried to wretch my chin out of his grip, both my hands wrapping around his wrist, trying to pull it away. It was no use, he was too strong. His other hand snaked into my hair, twisting around the roots to hold me fast.

He made a satisfied noise. "Now, what was our agreement?" he mused, teeth glinting as he grinned. I swallowed heavily, going for a nonchalant shrug.

"Agreement? I don't know what you mean."

"You have to do whatever I say," Peter released my face, keeping his other hand buried inside my hair. He put his fingers to his jaw, stroking it thoughtfully.

"Was that really the agreement?" I asked uneasily, eyes searching for an escape.

"Mmhmm," he nodded. "I know what I want you to do," he piped up, looking down at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Close your eyes," he demanded. I raised an eyebrow. "Rose, you have no choice," he sounded stern. I gave an exasperated sigh and let my eyelids fall shut. The hand that was behind my neck grabbed at more of my hair, and I felt his other hand touch my waist. My heart began to pound; I tried to steady my breathing. His scent of grass and sun came closer, and I leaned forward in anticipation. A brush of fire swept against my lips, and my heart skittered a beat. My arms rose up on their own accord to his wide shoulders, crushing myself to him. His hand that had rested so hesitantly on my waist was now tight around me, pulling me so close that there was no room for air between us. His lips were gentle yet strong, sweeter than honey.

I don't know if time had passed us in that small world we had lost ourselves in, but eventually we broke apart, looking at each other in a kind of wonder. "You're beautiful," he whispered huskily, his emerald eyes wide.

* * *

**Peter...**

Looking into her golden eyes, so bright after the kiss, I felt my own go wide at this weird feeling that wrapped around me. It was warm and light, and made me feel giddy. And afraid, very afraid.

I have never felt like this before.

* * *

_ Hey there, again I will say sorry for taking so long, but i tried to make up for it by making this chapter a little longer :)_

_hope you enjoyed it _

_xo_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Rose...**

We stood still under the perfect serenity of that moment until Peter gave my hand a gentle tug, pulling me towards him. "Come on," he murmured, "we should get to this place _before _we grow old."

Haha.

The undergrowth of the forest was soft with moss and grass, blades of green silk weaving between my toes. We ducked and chased the moonlight through the trees, fingers linked the whole time. His palm was cool and dry against mine. The chirps of cicadas and the sweet scent of pollen permeated the air, creating a light and passionate atmosphere. Just breathing in such intoxicating air was making the both of us giddy.

Peter released my hand swiftly and disappeared before my eyes. I stopped walking and revolved three hundred and sixty degrees slowly, eyes warily searching the shadows for him. "Peter," I called, "if you're trying to scare me it won't work."

No answer.

"This is your last chance. Come out now and I won't kick your butt later." My annoyance was woven into my words, blatantly obvious.

Again, there was no answer.

"That's it," I announced, raising my voice slightly, "I'm going back to the Camp."

Before I had the chance to stalk off, a pair of large hands appeared out of nowhere and covered my eyes, making the world disappear behind a veil of black. I was jostled forward, much to my discomfort. I swore and dug my feet into the ground but to no avail. Leaves brushed against my skin like cool, dry fingers and the sound of water bubbling played quietly behind my scuffling. At that moment the hands obscuring my vision dropped, letting pure beauty take place of the darkness.

A small lake, no larger than an average sized pool, formed in a perfect circle in the middle of a clearing. The lake was a rick azure, the water glowing as if lights from beneath the surface beamed upwards. The water was a mirror of the sky above, reflecting the glittering stars and the giant moon. Edging the lake were blue stone bricks that were woven with dark vines and white flowers that shone silver in the moonlight. The flowers were very similar to roses. Mere metres from the perimeter of the lake the forest began again, trees leading off into darkness. Peter moved to my side, his luminous eyes gauging my reaction.

"Peter," I breathed, losing myself to the beauty of this small lake. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," Peter sounded pleased. "Only I know about this place, well as far as I know."

"Obvious you've fixed it up a little. I mean, it didn't start off like this," I said, eyeing the blue stone bricks.

"Well, all I did was set the bricks down to keep the shape. Other than that, this is how I found it."

"Amazing," I turned to look at him, my previous irritation at his disappearing act dissolving like jelly crystals in hot water.

He met my gaze with a glorious grin, a flash of hesitation sweeping across his face before he visibly swallowed it down and reached out to run the back of his hand gently down the side of my face. A long pause of silence stretched between us before he sent me a wink. "Well, fancy a swim or what?"

I felt the corners of my mouth lift in response to him. "Of course."

Peter wriggled out of his belt, where his weapons were sheathed. He dropped it to the ground and flew up into the air, making a beeline for the centre of the lake. When he was satisfied with his location, he sent me a small salute before promptly dropping into the middle of the lake. While he was submerged, he left me with a dilemma. _What was I supposed to wear?_

Slight panic fluttered in my chest as I thought of my options. Either I waded out to Peter fully dressed in the beautiful dress Princess Hurit lent me, which really wasn't an option. The skirt of the dress was long and flowing with bright, gauzy materials of crimson and gold and amber. It was as though a fire was burning its way up my legs. The top half of the dress was a tight bodice of moss green that moulded to my figure as though it was made for me. Yes, it would be a ridiculous idea to even consider wearing this garment in the water.

But...all I was wearing under this dress was my bra and underwear! And it wasn't even a matching set; a white lacy bra and bright red briefs. My neck and ears were burning with mortification. By this time Peter had surfaced and was cutting through the water with lazy, powerful strokes. I was grateful he wasn't watching me, giving me some much appreciated privacy.

With some resolve, I straightened my shoulders and took a deep breath before unbuttoning the small buttons that dotted down the bodice. Once my trembling fingers undid the last button I slipped the dress from my body and, without looking down at myself or over at Peter, I walked into the water.

The water was cool and gentle against my heated skin. The Lake was deep; I had only taken a few steps toward the centre of the pond and was already in waist deep. Peter had stopped his journey around the lake and was now heading for me. He stopped a short distance away and grinned devilishly. "Why, hello there," he murmured, his skin glowing from the light of the water.

"Hey," I giggled nervously. His eyes twinkled and he reached for me. His hands wrapped around my forearms, pulling me gently into the circle of his arms. He wrapped his arms around my body like warm chains, holding me securely to him as he kicked off into deeper water.

The sandy floor fell away from under me until all that was surrounding me was the sapphire water and Peter. His skin was smooth against my own, his warmth chasing away any coolness the water may carry with it. His hands sat at my waist, holding me above the water.

"Rose," his voice played against the teasing waters, causing shivers to run across my skin. He pulled me closer to him so that our foreheads touched. His breath mingled with my own, his heart beat a wild, erratic rhythm under my palm that was in sync with my own hammering pulse.

"Peter." My body heeded my mind's cautious nature; my fingers skimmed up his chest, tracing the hard planes and wide shoulders. They travelled up the length of his neck before disappearing beneath the tufts of golden hair, pulling gently at the soft strands. Peter made a low sound of contentment at the back of his throat. His hold on me shifted; one arm remained firm around my waist, whereas his other hand slid up my spine to rest at the base of my neck. His fingers pressed into the side of my neck, right near the pulse point. He brought my head closer, so that the small border of air that separated us was eliminated as our lips pressed together. I gasped into his mouth, clutching myself closer to him so that our chests were crushed together.

His lips were soft, so soft. The pressed against mine once, twice, three times. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling gently. He moaned quietly and opened his mouth under mine, forcing my lips open. His tongue, ever so hesitantly, ran along my bottom lip. I followed suit and soon the tentative embrace turned into a frenzy of hot, passionate kisses.

Peter's arm dropped from my waist and traced down my hip, along my bare thigh to curl around the back of my knee. I was shocked out of the whirlwind of heat and stolen kisses when he suddenly hitched my leg up. I broke away from his mouth with a gasp and turned my face away, panting for forgotten breath. I had no strength at that moment to pull my leg away from his side.

"Peter," I said, breathing heavily. "We need to stop."

"Mmm?" His lips travelled hungrily along my neck. "Stop what?"

"T-this," my voice broke when I felt his teeth graze my throat.

"What, this?" His fingers pulled at my hair as his mouth claimed mine again, stifling my protests. I closed my eyes in bliss, losing myself to his sweet, dangerous mouth. A small voice at the back of my mind shouted to be heard. I shook my head, wrenching my eyes open.

"Yes!" I cried. "Please, stop."

"But do you really want to?" I felt, rather than saw, his mouth curve into a wicked grin.

"Peter, please," I set my hands against his shoulders, holding him at arm's length, "you know it will only hurt us more if we do things like this."

"Hurt?" Peter was completely perplexed. "Why would it hurt us?"

"Well," I chewed my lip, suddenly anxious, "when I have to leave..."

I was watching Peter's face as I said this, and watched as he shut down. His glittering green eyes turned dark, his smile slithered from his face like the blood in his cheeks. His arms dropped from my body, catching me unaware. I plunged beneath the surface of the water before my legs reacted and kicked me back into the world above. I found myself alone in the water.

Treading water, I looked around in distress. "Peter?" I finally found him, standing under the shade of a tree that led into the dense forest. "Peter, wait." I cut through the water sloppily, cursing my sluggish speed. The water droplets that speckled his skin caught the light from the moon; they shone like diamonds. At last I reached the edge, standing on wobbly legs to stagger over to him.

"Stop," his voice was cold, alien. I stood still and looked at him, my eyes stinging.

"Peter, I'm sorry! I thought you'd have already known that." My hands were held out in front of me, imploring him to understand.

"You never wanted me, did you?" Peter's voice broke on the word 'wanted'.

"What? No, Peter it's not that!" I broke free from his glare and fell towards him. Before he could skitter away I grabbed his arm, digging my fingers in.

"Of course it's that. No one wants me; everyone just leaves me for better things." I could say nothing, watching in horror as one hasty tear escaped from his eye, dropping in a metallic trail down his cheek before he angrily wiped it away.

"Peter," I said softly, realisation dawning on me. Peter suffered so much more than anyone understood, even me. His own mother forgot about him when he'd escaped to Kensington Gardens, barring the window so he couldn't return to his bed when he'd gone home one nostalgic night. Wendy had chosen to return to London after their adventures in Neverland. Every child Peter had brought to Neverland used him for adventure and excitement, only to return back to their mothers in the real world. Peter, though surrounded by adventures and people, was lonely.

"No," Peter shook his arm out of my grasp, stepping away. "Don't you dare pity me, or I'll – I'll kill you!"

"Peter, really, you're threatening me?" I took a step toward him, reaching for him again. I just wanted to hold him, reassure him that everything would be ok. But before I could make any contact Peter snatched my wrists and used sheer force to push me backwards into a tree. He pinned my wrists against the bark and leaned in.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Each word was like a slap in the face. "Don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for yourself. You're nothing to me, nothing."

My heart gave a hollow thump at that, but I refused to believe him. "What happened to me being 'beautiful'?"

Peter shrugged. "I say that to all the girls. They always end up doing what I want. You were nothing special, believe me."

I had to keep telling myself it wasn't Peter saying this, but his hurt. But it was very difficult to believe myself. "What about me being the 'prophet' of Neverland, or whatever. Was that a lie too?" My throat was aching with unshed tears. The sky was beginning to growl.

"No, that's true. Of course I had to get on your good side. It was easy. You're just a girl, and girls are all the same." He lifted my arms up above my head and gathered both my wrists into one hand while the other hand held my chin. "All it takes is one kiss," he touched his lips to the corner of my mouth, "and you just unravel."

It took me a moment to collect myself. And once I did, my world imploded. "How dare you, you stupid, arrogant, intolerable _boy!_"

Something passed over his eyes as he let my wrists go. He gave a cruel half smile. "She finally gets it."

"Now I understand why everyone left you!" I shot back brutally.

Peter's face went slack with shock for a moment. Regret burned through me. I opened my mouth to apologise before he cut across me. "Well why don't you follow their lead and _go home_." With that he kicked off the ground and shot up, disappearing through the leaves of the trees and from my sight. Rain plummeted from the churning sky, large droplets splattering my skin.

I stood motionless, struggling to keep my tears from spilling. Tears of anger, grief and shock blinded me. I sunk to the floor, clenching my fists so hard that my nails cut into my palms. A sob escaped me, the sound loud and painful to my ears, yet silent and lost to the roar of the downpour.

I fought for control over my own body, taking in great, shuddering breaths. I finally gained enough strength to lift my head. My breath caught in my throat. On the muddy ground in front of me was a pair of large, booted feet.

"Good evening, lovely." a low, silky voice wrapped around me. My heart almost stopped. I raised my head with apprehension, blinking away the rain that fell on my face. I was met with a pair of eyes that glowed with the chilling colour of periwinkle.

* * *

**:) Let me know what you think**

**xo**


End file.
